The story of a Whitemage: Ramora's Memories
by Amarioko
Summary: This is a story. A story about a Whitemage named Ramora, and her struggles to become just like her human mother.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Story of a Whitemage: Ramora's memories.**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own FFXI, If I did. . . Well let's just say it'd be a lot more interesting and maybe more, dare I say it, Dramatic! FFXI is so the Drama! **_

_**Summary- **_Born and raised, here in San'Doria, By my human mother, Tatiana, and my Galkan father, Whisperingkiwi. Yes, I know. Odd name, but what galka has a normal name? Anyways, This is a story. A story about a Whitemage named Ramora, and her struggles to become just like her human mother. Who is this Elvaan, You ask? I'll tell you, Me. My name's Ramora, and here's my story.

As I watched my mother fight battles alongside my father, I knew. I would one day become a Great Whitemage, just like her. My bretheran detested the idea, suggesting instead that I be a Warrior and serve under the Royal family in the Imperial army. Being a loyal San'Dorian, I conceded. But I longed. Oh, how I longed to become a Whitemage.

_Clang!_

_" I can't do it anymore!"_

Whisperingkiwi looked up from sharpening his scythe, his eyebrow cocked with curiousity and a frown on his face, "Do what?" he asked.

I whimpered, slumping to the floor in a heap of young Elvaan limbs, " I can't pretend to want to be a warrior when I don't want to be one." The galka shrugged, "Quit then." Damn him, always the blunt one. "I can't disappoint the council," I whispered, "They'd kick me out for sure!" Whisperingkiwi rose with a sigh, returning his scythe to the buckles across his back, "You know they wouldn't." He plucked my sword from it's spot on the wooden floor, "Here." He handed it to me, giving me a look. "If you can't act brave, what's the point of being an adventurer?" I looked at the sword before sheathing it slowly, "I guess your right." I muttered gloomily. "Of course I'm right," He said cheerfully, "I'm always right." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah until momma proves you wrong," I pointed out. The galka pouted, then scoffed, "Watev!"

I plopped down at the table, my eyes downcast, "Where did you learn that stupid word?" I asked, an eyebrow cocked. "I made it up myself," The galka grinned cheekily, his stance cocky. "Okay," I mumbled and placed my chin on the table. He deflated, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Hey," He said in concern, "what's wrong?" Tears pooled in my eyes, threatining to spill over, "It's just," I sobbed, "I want to be a Whitemage, like momma, but," I hiccuped softly, "I would never live up to her reputation." My chocolate eyes turned to lock with his, "I would shame you and I couldn't bare that." He shook his head with a smirk, "Ah, how young and naive you are." I frowned, "What do you mean?" he wagged a finger at me, "You only shame yourself by not trying, you silly girl."

I stood up in a huff, "I'm not silly!" I whined. "You're acting silly right now," The Dark knight chuckled. "Meh, whatever." I pouted. "Bang, bang, bang!" A feminine voice huffed, "You're both dead!" I looked up in surprise, "Momma!" I grabbed the hume in a tight hug, "I missed you," The Whitemage grunted slightly but hugged me back, "I missed you, too," She said. "Now, what did I tell you about locking the door?" She scolded, her eyes set on her beloved. Kiwi sulked, "Ramora was the last one through." Her eyes snapped to me, "That wasn't smart, Ram." Kiwi snickered as my ear's lowered with my pout. "And you," Tatiana directed her attention back to him, "don't try to blame it on her, she's your daughter, geez."

I looked away, thinking back to earlier, during training.

- - -

"No, no, no!" My Instructor cried out, frustration clear in his voice, "You swing it like this!" He unsheathed his sword, making a graceful arch to the left. "Like so," He did it again. My eyebrow twitched. _Calm down, Ram. I thought to myself, No need to get angry. _ I crossed my arms and turned away. A soft 'humph' escaped my mouth. "Disgusting Elvaan," He sneered. My Instructor was racist against all things but his kind. Humes. He thought every other breed distasteful and vile. I think, were it not for his skills in training, The San'Dorian Council would have removed him from San'Doria long ago. The only thing he hated more than Elvaan were thieves.

"Ramie! pssst, Ramie!" Speaking of thieves. . .

I turned, not at all surprised to see my friend sitting on top of the stone wall, sitting down sideways. "Slice," I hissed. "what are you doing here?!" He grinned roguishly. " I came to see you," he said with a 'duh' tone of voice. I frowned. "If you get caught-" he laughed, cutting me off. "Like those tin heads could catch me." He winked. "Don't worry, Ramie. I'll be fine." I blushed and turned away, "Who said I was worried?" I mumbled. He grinned, "Are you blushing, Ramie?" I blushed harder, "NO!" I denied, but he knew I was lying; he always did. "Aww," he cooed, "you're so sweet, Ramie." I groaned. My face was hot, I was as red as a mithran tomato. "You're too nice to be a warrior," He suddenly said, but then grinned, "you'll make a great Whitemage, I know it." I opened my mouth to reply but- "You there, Thief!"- a voice interrupted me. The voice of my Instructor.

Slice grinned and gave me a mock salute before taking off in a sprint, or what he called 'flee'. "Bye Ramie!" he called back to me, waving over his shoulder and in spite of myself, I waved back. Three hulking guards, adorned in heavy silver armor, passed me by and gave chase to my thieving companion. I knew they wouldn't catch him. They never did. I chuckled, catching the unwanted attention of my instructor, "Elf! Eighty laps around San'Doria, starting now!" He growled out, his face red and cheeks puffed out, I thought it funny and laughed. Big mistake. "You think this funny? Very well, One hundred sixty laps! Move,move,move!" I scampered off, my mood darkening with every lap I ran.

How I loathed my Instructor and thought to myself, could this day get any worse?

It started to rain.

Not normal rain, It was _pouring_.

I groaned.

- - -

I walked silently through the crowds in San'Doria, humming the soft tune only San'Dorians knew. Our theme. Soft grunts and quickened sprinting caught my attention as I titled my head to the right to listen better. It was a spar! I never saw one before, I just had to see! I ran in that direction, my feet light and quick so as not to get caught. I paused as they came into view. It was Xandrieliex! I looked over, And Kechuma! I smiled. This would be interesting.

Kechuma was a galka and Xandrielix was an Elvaan, but I consider them both my brothers. I don't really know if I do have a brother. You see, my real parents died some time ago, when I was young. I can't remember my dad much, and I barely remember my mom.

I snapped from my thoughts as a hand waved in my face. "Ramora. What are you doing here?" It was Xandrielix. I grinned sheepishly and scuffed my boot, "I'm sorry, Xan. I heard you guys sparring and came to see." He nodded. I was always jealous of the way Xandrielix walked, even the way he talked, he was just so. . .so regal and refined. Nothing like me. I looked over his shoulder and saw Kechuma, a flask of water gripped in his hand as he wiped his sweat beaded brow. I waved. He stared at me a moment before nodding his head in greeting.

Kechuma was the strong but silent type. He was a great monk. He and Xan were the talk of the town. Everyone talked about Xandrielix The Ninja and Kechuma The Monk. They were a formidable pair, striking fear in citizens and Beastmen alike. I wasn't afraid, though. I'd know them long enough not to be.

Kechuma walked up to us, his tail swishing softly behind him. Sometimes, I wish I had a tail. Unfortunately all I had were these stupid big ears! I may hate them right now, but Elvaans could hear better than any race around the world! My ears and my height help me get out a lot of tough situations. I grinned at him. His lips were set in their usual grim line. He and my father rarely smiled, especially not in town or around people they didn't know. An adventurer had to be ready at all times, showing no weakness at all.

Someday I'll be an Adventurer, too!


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Story of a Whitemage: Ramora's memories.**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own FFXI, but I do own Ramora! **_

_**Summary- **_Born and raised, here in San'Doria, By my human mother, Tatiana, and my Galkan father, Whisperingkiwi. Yes, I know. Odd name, but what galka has a normal name? Anyways, This is a story. A story about a Whitemage named Ramora, and her struggles to become just like her human mother. Who is this Elvaan, You ask? I'll tell you, Me. My name's Ramora, and here's my story.

"Kill it."

I flinched and tears filled my eyes. "I. . . I can't!" I cried.

My Instructor grew angry, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword tightly, "Kill it!" I looked away, "No!" He growled in the best ability a hume could and drew his sword. "If you do not kill it. . .," He pointed his sword at me threateningly, " I _will_." My bangs covered my eyes as my sword shook in my sweaty palm. I couldn't do it, couldn't he see that? I couldn't kill anything! No, I wouldn't kill something as innocent as a harmless forest hare!

I stared down into it's doe eyes. It's nose twitched cutely as it flinched away from me. It stood huddled against the wall, soft sounds of fright escaping it's mouth. I stared down at the sword in my hand before throwing it away. "No, I can't do it! You can't make me kill an innocent creature!"

My Instructor laughed cruelly, "Just what I thought." he said, "Pathetic Elf." He drew his sword and in one fatal swoop, the forest hare lay dead at my feet. Blood pooled slowly around my feet, a crimson stain soaking into my soft leather boots. Tears fell from my eyes, mingling with the blood under my gaze. _His_ disgusting laugh drew my attention away, "You killed it!" I screamed at him, my hands clenching at my sides.

"Of course I killed it, you vile creature!" He laughed again, a cruel tilt on the corners of his lips. He picked up my forgotten sword and threw it at me before turning around. He didn't care if it hit me in the face. "You're despicable." I whispered. "What did you say?" I looked up, "You're the despicable one, you murderer!" He tilted his head. I almost cringed, he looked so much like Slice when he did that. "It was merely an animal." That was his excuse? It was _merely an animal_?! He walked away and anger rushed through my veins. I picked up my sword and stood. My gaze landed on the dead animal. I gripped the hilt of my weapon. Blank, sightless eyes stared up at me. Accusing me of something I had not done.

With a anguished cry I began slashing at all the trees, bushes and grass I could find. _Slash. _Grass fell away. _Slash. _Flowers crumpled at my feet. _Chink! _I slammed my blade into the tree. _Chink! _Again. _Chink! Chink! Chink! _ Again, again, and again! I panted harshly as sweat ran down my face, "Is this it?" I asked myself. "We kill with no remorse? No emotion towards the innocent blood we shed?" I slumped slightly.

"I will not." I stood up and with a furious cry, drove my sword into the ground. I leaned into it. The blade was hot to the touch but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything, really. Only that the Warriors of San'Doria were killing innocent people every day! What of their families? What of their friends? I shook my head. No one cares, I thought. No one. "I will not kill!" I vowed to myself.

I looked to the furred body at my feet and dipped my fingers in it's blood as I plucked it from the ground. "I'm sorry," I said in a hushed voice.

"I'll put you to rest." I clutched the chilled corpse to my armored chest, "You will get the burial you deserve."

- - -

I walked around San'Doria. The rain did little to clean the blood from me; and for that I received strange glances. "Ramie!" A voice called. I knew who it was, but I didn't turn around. He couldn't see me like this, covered in the blood of my sin. I shouldn't have let him kill it, It was all my fault. "Ramie, wait up!" It was Slice. He ran in front of me and I had the urge to scold him. Didn't he know he could slip and hurt himself? He gripped my shoulder's and gave me a once over. Twice. "What happened, Ramie?" His long brown hair looked black with all the water collecting in it, and I couldn't help but think he looked handsome. "It's my fault." He looked confused, "what's your fault? What happened?" He shook me. Tears brimmed my lashed and I threw myself at him. He caught me, though I was much taller than him.

"It's going to be all right," He soothed, rubbing circles in the small of my back. No, I thought darkly, It's not. I clung to him, letting him whisper soothing words in my ear that meant nothing to me. I was too far gone to care about what he said at the moment. I buried my nose in his drenched cloak and let my tears fall. He didn't notice, the rain had already soaked through it's tough but worn material.

- - -

Warm. Safe. I smiled and cuddled into my pillow. My brows furrowed as I was met with a silken pillow instead of my own woolen one. I sat up. The room was well lit and decorated lavishly. White silken sheets and pillows draped over the bed, and I fought the urge to sink back down and go to sleep. A moogle fluttered next to me with a worried expression. "Hello?" I whispered. "Master was worried about you, Kupo!" It chirped and I couldn't help but smile. It was so cute! Cute. . . A memory flashed in my mind.

_It's nose twitched cutely as it flinched away from me. It stood huddled against the wall, soft sounds of fright escaping it's mouth. _

I gripped my head as another washed over me.

_Blood pooled slowly around my feet, a crimson stain soaking into my soft leather boots._

I groaned weakly, wishing someone would hold me and make it go away.

_Blank, sightless eyes. . . Accusing. . ._

"NO!" I shouted, standing and tripping over the sheets tangled around my legs. The moogle watched with concerned eyes as I fell and then fluttered out of the room. I sobbed harshly from my spot on the floor. It was all my fault!

- - -

"Master!"

Slice looked up from examining his worn armor, "What is it?" He asked. "The girl woke up, Master! Kupo!" He grinned. "Good!" The moogle then looked frightened. Slice stopped his descent towards the hallway to his room. "What happened?" The moogle fluttered it's wings nervously, "She didn't look so good, Master. Kupo!" Slice frowned. "Let's go."

- - -

I looked up as someone entered the room. ". . .Slice." I whispered. He dropped to his knees in front of me. "It's okay now, Ramie. Just tell me what happened." He looked so sincere and he had comforted me yesterday in the rain. So, I told him. Everything.

- - -

He looked disturbed. "Your Instructor did _that_?" I nodded, quite disturbed myself. "You handled the situation well, Ramie." He consoled. I nodded mutely, I didn't think so. He sighed and grabbed a cup from a tray I hadn't noticed before, "Drink this." He ordered softly.

"What is it?" I asked, staring down into the murky liquid. It held no scent and that's what worried me. "Something that will make you feel better," He grinned mischievously. I grew suspicious but daringly took a sip. . . and nearly threw it in his face! "Ugh!" I gagged. It tasted disgusting!

He laughed. I shot him a sharp glare but he merely smiled. I sighed and grimaced as I took another sip. "Seriously, what's in this?" It tastes gross, I added mentally. He grinned and said, "It's my own special blend of medicinal herbs! Makes a good tea, doesn't it?" I muttered to myself, "Yeah, _great_." Yuck.

He took my hand as I finished the vile tasting beverage. "You have to realize that animals die, Ramie." I almost shouted. "It didn't die! He murdered it in cold blood! He did it right in front of me just to prove a point, It didn't die!"

He sighed, "I think we should get you home, Ramie."

I sniffled but nodded.

- - -

As I walked into my mog house, I felt better. Tatiana and Whisperingkiwi thought it would be a good idea for me to have my own mog house if I were to be an Adventurer. I smiled at my moogle. He looked shocked. Was I mean to my moogle? I couldn't recall. It was then I resolved I would be nicer. "Hey, didn't you want to go on Vacation?" I asked. My moogle nodded nervously. "Okay." I said. My moogle jumped up and did a little spin before hugging me gleefully. "Master, Thank you! Kupopopo!" I smiled softly and nodded my head. "You're very welcome."

I saddened when I thought of the forest hare. I had never seen death before, at least from what I can recall. I have no memories from my past, only brief ones of my mother and father. I don't have any siblings. I know that much. If I had, wouldn't they have found me by now?

_**Amarioko: **_I thought I'd add a little bit of angst in there. Well, I thought it was sad anyways. I might add my other characters in here. I'm not sure though, I might just have them all with their own story instead. R & R! Hehe! And. . .anyone who knows me send me a /tell in the game! Ramora is my character, you know.


End file.
